


I and Love and You

by MeganWrites



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganWrites/pseuds/MeganWrites
Summary: “So, what changed?” He asks.“What do you mean?”“Yesterday, it’s promise rings and your ‘I don’t deserve love’ speech, today it’s marriage? What changed?”[10x10 filler]
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 42
Kudos: 415





	I and Love and You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I And Love And You by The Avett Brothers" which the actually lyrics are not applicable to this fic but the title works.
> 
> I wanted a little more of a conversation so... here it is.

Ian parts his lips, clinging to Mickey tightly and drawing him in closer. Just the fact that Ian has Mickey in his arms again and knowing that he will never have to let him go again has Ian bursting with relief and joy. Ian hears a few cheers and whistles from the crowd around them but ignores them in favor of licking into Mickey’s mouth and stroking one hand down Mickey’s neck to his chest.

Which ends up being a contributing factor to how Ian accidentally cuts short the romantic moment by losing his balance as the knee on his one good leg falters and he drops. Luckily, he doesn’t hit the ground as a laughing Mickey catches him around the waist a holds him up.

Mickey smiles up at Ian and snorts, “You’re a dumbass, Gallagher.”

Ian shrugs, grinning back, “Yeah, but I’m your dumbass.”

Mikey bites his lower lip, looking like a witty retort is on the tip of his tongue, expect he just says, “Yeah.”

And that is enough to make Ian’s heart flutter wildly again.

“Alright, where are your crutches?”

Ian swivels his head around. The band is setting up to play again, so the crowd has started to disperse and mingle again. Byron and his friends seem to have made their way out quickly and Ian’s crutches are not on the ground where Ian had last seen them (which was pinned to Byron’s chest as Ian knocked his teeth out). Did Byron take them? Was that little shit actually ballsy enough to run out wi –

“Ah,” Mickey says, interrupting Ian’s thoughts, and shuffles around to move to Ian’s left side, holding him up with one arm instead of both. The crutches are just resting against a booth, someone had obviously picked them up at some point to avoid a tripping hazard. Mickey grabs them and hands them to Ian, one at a time, getting him situated and balanced properly. Ian instantly mourns the loss of Mickey against his side and inwardly curses his broken leg. Unfortunately, Mickey either seems to catch onto this or has the same thought himself as a flash of guilt crosses his face.

(It had been an awkward trip to the hospital after their argument and Mickey’s brash outburst, mostly involving Mickey apologizing, but _only_ for the broken leg, and then accusing Ian of being fragile because: “No fucking way would I have fallen down the stairs from one fucking punch.”

“No, you just drop like a sack of rocks from a throat chop,” Ian had reminded Mickey, hissing grumpily through his pain, and that had effectively ended the conversation.)

Ian reaches out and grabs Mickey’s hand, pulling him in close and kissing him again. This time it’s slower, all the adrenaline and urgency from earlier having faded a bit. The band starts playing and Mickey pulls back, wrinkling his nose when the harp joins in.

“Want to get out of here? Go to a pub or a diner?” Ian asks, “I don’t have a Vespa but if you hop on my back maybe I can hobble us both there.”

Mickey flips Ian off but he’s still smiling and nods towards the exit.

-

They’ve both got a beer sitting in front of them, Mickey’s on his second but Ian is still nursing his first. They are sitting in a booth near the back of some hole in the wall bar near the venue, it doesn’t have the same homey feel as the Alibi but Ian wants some time alone right now, he just wants to enjoy being with Mickey without any prying eyes.

Mickey’s tucks his foot in between Ian’s and takes a sip of his beer. “So, what changed?” He asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Yesterday, it’s promise rings and your ‘ _I don’t deserve love_ ’ speech, today it’s marriage? What changed?” Mickey’s pointedly looking at his beer bottle, avoiding Ian’s eyes, and Ian realizes it’s because Mickey is scared of the answer.

Honestly, Ian’s a little scared to give it. He doesn’t want to lie, but he doesn’t want it to drive Mickey away again. Ian pauses and thinks for a moment, watching as Mickey gets more and more antsy with the passing seconds, aggressively picking at the label on his beer bottle.

“Still alive over there?” Mickey snaps.

Ian nods, “Yeah,” He reaches out and grabs one of Mickey’s hand, squeezing and drawing Mickey’s eyes to his. “I’ve loved you since I was fifteen, Mick, it’s never been about you. I used to, uh, I used to dream about marrying you.” It’s embarrassing to admit but Mickey’s lips quirk at the corners, so it’s worth it. “Never imagined that with anyone else. After I ran off to the army it was all the time, I was fucking obsessed thinking about it, and then when I came back I was so sure it would happen, we’d have this big ceremony a ‘Mickey and Ian forever sign’” Ian laughs, remembering the hurt and envy at seeing the sign at Mickey and Svetlana’s wedding, how his own sign with Mickey has the one thing he always imagined. “But all the shit I did to you, I didn’t even realize it was wrong or I found reasons to convince myself it was okay and –“

Mickey squeezes Ian’s hand, stopping his train of thought, “In the past. You were sick.”

“I know,” Ian says, “But I thought I loved you enough to marry you then, but I didn’t deserve you.”

“Ian – “

“I didn’t. I haven’t. And I still don’t know if I trust myself to be good enough for you, as long as I need meds, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to. Usually, with the meds, I feel in control but I don’t always know when I’m not – I don’t know if I’m gonna wake up one day and think it’s a good idea to do another fucking por –“ Ian cuts himself short and takes a breath, they don’t need to go there. Not today. “I don’t trust myself to always be _me_ , and I don’t know if I’m ever going to think I’m enough, but you do. You’re so sure, and I trust you. So, if you’re sure, then I’m sure – if you’re ready, then I’m ready. I’ve always wanted to marry you – _always_.”

Mickey nods, he sniffs and twitches his nose, but he’s smiling. Thank fuck, he’s smiling.

“You’re a sap,” Mickey says after clearing his throat, and then, “You are good enough.”

There are more, unspoken words that Mickey’s already seen the worst of Ian and has loved him anyway. It’s what Ian had been fishing for the night before. Some validation that he wasn’t a disaster, but he knows that Mickey has never owed him that, especially not that night.

“I love you,” Ian says, “I fucking missed you.”

“It hasn’t even been a week.”

“You didn’t miss me?”

Mickey scowls but shrugs and says, “’Course, I missed you.”

Ian grins, “Look who’s the sap now.”

Mickey rolls his eyes but laughs. He drops Ian’s hand and stands up, dropping into the seat next to Ian and pulling him into a long kiss without a second of hesitation. Ian smiles and hums, falling into Mickey and losing himself to his lips and hand stroking at his neck and jaw.

“Good day to be a sap,” Mickey whispers as he pulls back, but just a breath away.

“I love you so much,” Ian says it again, he’s repeated it over and over these past few weeks but he can’t stop himself.

Mickey kisses him again, quickly, before saying, “Love you too.”

Ian will never tire of hearing that and it dawns on him that he’ll never have to go without hearing it again. Suddenly his throat feels thick, his nose tingles, and his eyes feel watery. Ian just grins again and kisses Mickey over and over. It’s soft and sweet, never on the verge of turning into something more. This is more about simple intimacy, the joy of the day and being together – nothing else.

Eventually, Ian’s phone vibrates loudly several times and it is enough to burst the little bubble Ian and Mickey have created. Ian groans unhappily as Mickey pulls back and looks at the messages.

“Family meeting? Apparently?” Ian mumbles, furrowing his brow as he reads the messages.

“Debbie?”

“No, Lip.” Ian locks his phone again and puts it in his pocket, “In about an hour, so we should probably head out soon.”

Mickey nods and finishes off his beer, Ian following suit. They pull on their jackets and head out of the bar, Mickey teasing Ian as he fumbles down the steps, but also helping him so that he doesn’t fall – again.

They’re waiting for the El, and once again Ian loathes that he can’t just hold Mickey’s hand or wrap an arm over his shoulders. Ian shuffles a little closer, and Mickey seems to catch on. Mickey turns to face Ian and hooks his fingers in Ian’s belt loops, licking his lower lip and cocking an eyebrow at Ian.

There’s the heat. One fucking flick of Mickey’s tongue and Ian is hot all over – this family meeting better be fucking short.

“So,” Mickey says, “What was that you said about dreaming we’d get married?”

Ian groans, leaning his head back. This is not the direction he was hoping this conversation would go. “Alright, fuck off.”

“At fifteen, huh?”

“It was just – I was a little obsessed with you.”

“You write Mr. Ian Milkovich all over your diary?” Mickey tugs on Ian’s belt loops again, bringing Ian’s gaze back down to see Mickey grinning goofily up at him.

“Fuck off!”

“Or wait, was I supposed to take your last name? Mr. Mickey Gallagher.”

“You realize we are actually getting married now,” Ian says, but he can’t help but laugh along with Mickey’s teasing. He loves this about Mickey, the goofy and easy teasing – but he loves every moment with Mickey. He even loves the moments when Mickey is so frustratingly annoying that Ian wants to tear all his hair out and punch a hole in the wall because it means he’s with Mickey.

And now, Ian always gets to be with Mickey.

For the first time in a long time, Ian is more than ready for his future – he’s excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ [meganwwrites](http://meganwwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
